Grimoire Oath Wiki
Welcome to the Grimoire Oath Wiki Hi and welcome to Grimoire Oath, a school of magic and interlinked philosophy. No matter your philosophy and thoughts, all are welcome here. The school is divided into colors and houses. External Houses Black Hawks - Merciless, Willful, Secretive, Mysterious, Open the door of hidden truth, their speciality blood, and death magic, they utilize summoning and sacrifice as part of their methods. White Snake - Pure hearted, Serene and at Peace, they use divine magic as a speciality, major in healing and purification. They are attune with light and water base magic. Including water healing and scrying. Blue Sky - Cunning, crafty, logical, and mechanical, they use their brains rather than the power they possess. Skilled in air, lightning and ice magic. Known for the Knowledge, skills and utilization of those two factors. Red Sword - Fiery, passionate, lustful, violent, the battle magi of the group. Use fire, magma and corrosion as their main weaponry. Skilled in attacks, weak in defense. Most often they also use martial arts skills to supplement their magic. Yellow Sun - Herbalists, alchemists, scientists, use much of their brain power, and factual knowledge to harness their power. Use pure mental abilities to inflict and defend. Green Man - Cheery, earthy, random, specialize in transmutation and transformation, the beast master and the beast tamer, regenerative skills and shape changers. Attune most to rocks, dirt, wood and sand. Grey Chains - Chaotic by nature, neither light nor dark, uses both, skilled in all areas and mastery of none. Stormlords, tornado tamer, master of the natural force and super natural ones, more often than not can find themself off balance. Brown Tunic - Archivists, historians, gatekeepers. Master of sealing, runic magic, imbuing, and invocation. Tend to use artifacts to supplement their power than using sheer force of will. Internal Houses Purple Gypsies - Spiritual, mystic, balance between power and skills, using emotions and thoughts, one heart, one mind. Specialize in soul and aura healing as well as soul and aura reading. Jade Emperor - Regal, and knowing, sees everything, knows all things, rise to the challenge of life, earth and heaven. To walk the jade path of truth, to heal all with compassion and insight. Bronze Bashers - Balance between mind and body, discipline mind, discipline physical fitness. Specialize in energy control through mix of martial arts, and physical discipline to arduous training. Silver Hands- Sagely and wise, understanding the self, and learning to listen, specialize in gaining information by observation, whether through natural chains of events or man made one. Golden Rods - Understanding the self balance with the other, being one of many as an individual as well as a whole. Knowing when to do and not to. Causing effect by no action. Being one with self and all, as a result is magic but not mystic, knowing truth and facts by memories of the past, vision of the present, and insight of the future. Knowing by being. Crystal Seeds - Being one within the soul, as one with the all, all in all, all in one, butterfly affect, action causing change in the world, and all of the all. Members Takarin Jollaron (House of Golden Rods/White Snake Teacher) Anuden (House of the White Snake rep/House of the Crystal Seeds rep) Ardrin (House of the Jade Emperor Leader/House of the Yellow Sun Leader) Kal Sunray (House of the Green Man Dean) Son of Thoth (House of the Black Hawks Leader) Stormmer (House of the Grey Chains Leader) Nightchild1 (House of the Red Sword Leader) Hicksose (House of the Red Sword Member) ML88 (House of Silver Hands Leader) vegeta8390 (House of the blue sky member) popo+jam=magic (House of the Blue Sky Leader) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse